Primrose's Reunion
This is a collab between SistersShiraandSkye and Zumarocks3390 AN: Do Not Edit Unless You Have Permission Primrose's Reunion Story *One bright afternoon in Adventure Bay Primrose was wandering the town* Primrose: hmm I wonder if my brother Zuma is around here anywhere? *Primrose wanders around till she ends up at the lookout* Primrose: wow this place is huge I wonder if Zuma's here *she walks in* Primrose: hello any body home? Skye: hi there who are you? ???: I'm... *gets interrupted by chase* Chase: Skye do you want to go play... *sees primrose* hi there who are you? ???: I'm Primrose Skye: hi I'm Skye Chase: and I'm Chase Primrose: it's nice to meet you Skye and Chase Chase & Skye: it's nice to meet you too *Zuma walks in* Zuma: hey Chase and Skye it's time for the pup pup boogie touwnament Skye: alright Zuma we will be right there Primrose: wait did you say Zuma? Zuma: yes but do I know you fwom somewhewe? Primrose: I was born with you Zuma I'm your sis Zuma: wait Pwimwose?! Primrose: yep I missed you *tackles him and hugs him* Zuma: I missed you too Chase: uh Zuma who is Pwimwose I mean Primrose? Zuma: Pwimwose is my sister Skye: I didn't know you had a sister Chase: neither did I Zuma: yeah! She's my little sister! Primrose: yep! We were born in the same litter. But after i was adopted we didn't see each other for a while. Skye: awww! You two must've missed each other very much. Primrose: we did but I'm glad to be with my big brother again! (Hugs Zuma) Zuma: awww thanks sis! Chase: Zuma maybe Primrose would like to meet Ryder Zuma: good idea Chase so Pwimwose would you like to meet him? Primrose: sure who's Ryder though? Skye: he's our leader Primrose: oh ok yea I would love to meet him Zuma: ok let's go *Zuma takes Primrose up to see Ryder* Zuma: Wyder awe you hewe?! Ryder: I'm right here Zuma what's up? Zuma: nothing much Ryder but I would like you to meet my sister Primrose Primrose: hi there it's nice to meet you Ryder: hi Primrose it's nice to meet you too Zuma: Wyder may Pwimwose stay hewe for the night? Ryder: sure she can Primrose: thank you Ryder Ryder: no problem Primrose Zuma: Pwimwose want to go back to Chase and Skye and see if they want to play something? Primrose: sure *both pups take off running to get back to Chase and Skye* Primrose: hey Chase, Skye we're back Skye: how'd it go? Zuma: Wyder said she can stay the night Chase: that's great! Primrose: yep so what would you pups like to do? Chase: well we can go to the beach, go play tug toy... Skye: there's also Pup Pup Boogie Primrose: what's Pup Pup Boogie? Zuma: you never heard of Pup Pup Boogie Pwimwose? Primrose: uhh no sorry Skye: it's ok Pup Pup Boogie is a dance game we have here at the Lookout Chase: it's so much fun to play Zuma: yea it is Chase: I guess it's settled then Pup Pup Boogie it is Skye: let's go! *they all run to the room where they play Pup Pup Boogie* Primrose: I can't wait to play! Chase: haha yea you're going to enjoy it Skye: ok who's first *she turns the game on* Chase: Skye you and Primrose should go first Skye: (blushes) hehe thank you Chase Chase: (blushes) your welcome Primrose: ok Skye let's boogie! Skye: ok but how about we make this a friendly competition Primrose: hehe ok Zuma & Chase (in sync): yea! Hehe Skye: ok then *Primrose and Skye get on the mats* Skye: I'm not going easy on you Primrose: that's fine Skye: go! *they start dancing* Chase: wow Primrose you sure can dance Zuma: yeah sis Primrose: hehehe thank you both Chase & Zuma: your welcome *they keep dancing and Skye gets eliminated* Skye: awwww now I'm out Chase: it looks like I'm in *Chase jumps in an starts dancing* Chase: wow your amazing Primrose Primrose: thank you Chase: your welcome *they keep dancing an before long Chase was eliminated* Chase: wow I lost! Zuma: Looks like I'm in Primrose: Zuma can you beat this Zuma: beat what? Primrose: hehehe this *break dances* Zuma: what!?! Whoa!! *trips over his own paw an falls off the mat* no I'm out Skye: *shocked* Primrose won! Chase: *shocked* wow I did not see that coming Zuma: I thought you said you didn't know how? Primrose: I said I didn't know what it was or how to play I did not say I didn't know how to dance Zuma: when we were little we used to dance all the time but never like that! Primrose: what I just did is called break dancing Skye: wow Chase: cool Zuma: amazing Primrose: hehe thanks! Marshall and Rubble walk inside after a long game of tag. Marshall: hey guys! Chase: hey Marshall! Rubble: (sees Primrose) who's that? Primrose: hi I'm Primrose! Zuma's little sister. Rubble: nice to meet you Primrose! I'm rubble. Marshall: and I'm...oof!! Marshall..hehe All of the pups: hahaha!! Primrose: it's very nice to meet all of you! Zuma: C'mon sis!! Let me show you around! Primrose: okay! Zuma: let's go! *they leave* Primrose: so Zuma where are we going? Zuma: we are going to Mr. Powter's Primrose: Mr. Porter's? Zuma: yes *they arrive at Mr. Porter's* Mr. Porter: hi Zuma whose this? Zuma: this is my sis Primrose: hi I'm Primrose it's nice to meet you Mr. Porter: it's nice to meet you too Primrose do you pups want something to eat? Zuma: suwe! Primrose: okay thank you Mr. Porter Mr. Porter: you're welcome so what would you two like? Primrose: I'll have the hamburger please Zuma: make that two please Mr. Porter: okay I'll be right back with your food Primrose: okay thank you Mr. Porter: you're welcome Zuma: after this I'll take you to see Mayor Goodway, Farmer Yumi and Captain Turbot Primrose: okay! Mr. Porter: (comes back) here's your food Primrose: looks good thank you Zuma: I agwee thank you Mr. Porter: haha you're welcome you two *the two start eating their food* Zuma: so Pwimwose do you like the buwger? Primrose: yea Zuma I do it's delicious! Zuma: hahaha that's gweat I'm glad you like it *after a few minutes* Primrose (finishes): that was yummy! Zuma (finishes): hehehe Mr. Porter: (comes back) how was it pups? Primrose & Zuma: delicious Thanks! Mr. Porter: you're welcome come back soon okay? Primrose: okay we will let's go brother Zuma: Hahahaha okay let's go *they leave the restaurant an Zuma shows Primrose around the rest of the town and he introduces her to Captain Turbot, Mayor Goodway, & Jake* Zuma: thanks for the cocoa Jake Jake: no problem pups and Primrose it was very nice to meet you Primrose: it was very nice to meet you too Zuma: Pwimwose we should get back to the lookout Primrose: okay let's go! Zuma: thanks again Jake Jake: no problem see you later Primrose & Zuma: bye! *they run off towards the lookout* *Meanwhile at the lookout* Rubble: pass it here! I'm open! Marshall: (passes it to Rubble) *Primrose and Zuma arrive back at the lookout* Primrose: thanks for showing me around town bro Zuma: no pwoblem Pwimwose Ryder: hi you two did you have fun Primrose? Primrose: yes Ryder I met a lot of new people and saw new places! Ryder: I'm glad *Ryder then gets a call* Ryder: (answers) hello Ryder here Captain Turbot: hi Ryder it's captain turbot Ryder: hi captain what's wrong? Captain Turbot: well Ryder I was piloting my boat and well I fell off and my boat floated away! Ryder: oh no! No job is too big no pup is too small! *Pushes the button an calls all the pups* Ryder: paw patrol to the lookout! Zuma, Rubble, & Rocky: Wyder/Ryder needs us! Primrose: what's going on bro? Zuma: Ryder needs us sis and that means there's an emergency Primrose: oh okay let's go! *they run into the elevator* *Marshall, like always, gets into the elevator last and surprisingly doesn't crash into the pups* Marshall: wow I think my clumsiness is on break *all the pups laugh as the elevator goes up to the top of the lookout* *the elevator reaches the top and everyone jumps out into formation* Chase: ready for action Ryder sir! Ryder: thanks for coming so fast pups Captain Turbot was on his boat and he fell off it and his boat floated away again Primrose: oh my that's not good at all Ryder: that's right Primrose now for this mission I'll need Skye you can search for the captain from the air Skye: yip yip "this pups gotta fly!" (Backflips) Ryder: Zuma I'll also need you to help save the captain Zuma: "let's dive in!" Ryder: great and also Primrose you can come too Primrose: awesome! Ryder: paw patrol is on a roll *with that said the pups go down the slide and transform the their vehicles with Primrose with her brother & they all drive off* Ryder: okay pups let's move! *they all go find captain turbot* Primrose: there he is! Ryder: good eye Primrose! Skye: (over pup tag) Ryder the boat is going towards sharp rocks! Ryder: oh no! Uh Zuma come with me I may need your help! Zuma: ok Wyder but who will save the captain?! Primrose: I will go bro Zuma: okay thanks Pwimwose (he jumps into Ryder's ATV) Ryder: good luck Primrose (he drives off) Primrose: okay let's move! (Drives to the captain) Captain Turbot: help! Primrose: don't worry I'm here! Ruff bouey! (The bouey comes out) Captain Turbot: oh thank you! Primrose: (drives him to shore just as Ryder and Zuma comes back) there you go Captain Turbot: thank you but sadly it looks like the lights are broken Ryder: yeah sorry Primrose: I'll fix it (fixes the lights) Ryder: whoa! Captain Turbot: hey Ryder? Ryder: I know Primrose how would you like to be a lighthouse keeper pup? Primrose: I'd love to! Ryder: great you can come back and get your gear and vehicle it'll be a duck Primrose: great! Captain Turbot: you can live with me on my island Primrose: that's great *they go back and she gets her gear and vehicle* Ryder: okay pups let's go celebrate Zuma: yay! Captain Turbot: okay *with that they all go and celebrate having Primrose on the team* The End Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Collaboration Category:ChaseandSkyerox/Zumarocks3390 collab Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story